The users of mobile devices or mobile user equipment (UE) are increasingly becoming more sophisticated in terms of the functionality that they require from their mobile devices and the way that they access data from the mobile devices.
Dynamic content delivery allows users to have subscribed information or data dynamically delivered to them rather than having to go and seek out the data. Examples of data could include stock quotes, weather updates, traffic updates, dynamic wallpaper, ads, applications or other data desirable to the user.
Content delivery often requires various enablers on both the server side and on the device side. These enablers are not part of the core functionality of a delivery enabler and a system and method is required in order to coordinate content processing with other enablers.